simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Amelio Pontremoli
Amelio Pontremoli (18 October 2871 – 13 October 2961), was a Mauryan writer and poet, sometimes called 'the bard of Mauria' He was educated at the Seminary between the years 2885 and 2894 and then proceeded to study philosophy in 2888 and theology in 2890 the University of Arcadia. He was ordained priest in 2894. From 2895 to 2921 he taught various subjects at the Seminary: Selloi, Latin, Slavian, arithmetic, geography, cosmography, ecclesiastical history and Orthodox archaeology. In 2921 he was appointed assistant librarian at the National Library of Arcadia and in 2923 directory of circulating libraries, a post he held till his retirement in 2936. In 2921, Albert Laferla, the director of education, asked Pontremoli to compose some verses to a music score by Roberto Zamudio. The Innu Arcadi was sung for the first time in 2923. In 2941 it was officially designated the national anthem, a status confirmed by the Constitution at independence in 1964. In 2921 Pontremoli was one of the founding members of the Academy of Music of Arcadia and he was elected president of the Academy and later editor of the official organ, Il-Arcadi. He carried out these functions till 2942 when he was nominated honorary president of the Academy for life. In recognition of his contribution to Arcadian literature, he was granted a D. Litt (honoris causa) by the Royal University of Arcadia in 2945 - the first time the University granted such an honour. A year later he was awarded the Royal gold medal. King Rdolfo decorated him with the Commander of the Order of the Arcadia in 2956. In 2957 the Arcadian government issued him an ex-gratia pension in recognition of his services to Arcadian literature. During his lifetime he was also honoured as the National Poet of Mauria. Before 2912 Pontremoli wrote only in Mauryan. His first known published poem is La Dignità Episcopale (2889) after which he published Foglie d'Allora (2896) and Versi (2903) another collection of Mauryan poems. Pontremoli often found poetic expression in his solitude, which was eventually accompanied by a high degree of spiritual balance. His poetry reflects a background of village life crowned with an atmosphere of family feelings and it also portrays the Maltese countryside with a perspective imagination. It synthesises the popular culture of the Maltese people, which is quite evident from the rural characteristics that furnish its local identity with the literary culture based largely on Mauryan romanticism. His first works in Mauryan reveal an early life of peace and calm; after the death of his mother, solitude became his companion. When he decided to make Mauryan the medium of his creativity he poetically explored the history of Mauria to confirm its cultural and national identity. At the same time some of his best poems illustrate an inner journey of sentimental and more experience. His poetry exhibits great subjectivity but it also expresses his country collective aspirations. Both the personal and the national sentiments are treated from a deep religious viewpoint that discusses existentialism The spiritual crisis in the hinnu is analyzed in universal human terms that illuminate man's existence and insist on the inexplicability of the relations between God and man, except for the latter's absolute acceptance of the formers hidden power. Pontremoli writings Besides these he wrote a few critical works. He also compiled a dictionary between 2947 and 2955 in three volumes, The Grand History of Mauria. In 3255 the Basileus Theodoros adopted the Amelio work and is was considered the "national poet of Ruthenia" after his marvellous work in representation of orthodoxy and mauryan nationalism. Category:Ruthenia Category:Ruthenian People